Scratch of Destiny
by Afra onyx
Summary: Langkahku terhenti. Rasanya begitu jelas. Aku melihat semuanya. Aku- aku hanya ingin pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin melihat onyx itu lagi. Aku- TIIIIIIN BRAAK/ Kenyataan pahit menghantamnya tatkala menyadari —istrinya meninggal dengan menggenggam sebuah hadiah untuknya.\For sasuke's birth day, Gaje, dll. Mind to rnr? :)


_Aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu_

 _Ah, aku tahu kau sudah mendengar hal ini_

 _Dan aku tahu aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan ini_

 _Hahaha, kau pasti bosan_

 _Akan tetapi, aku tetap mengatakan ini sekali lagi_

 _Aku mencintaimu-_

— _sangat mencintaimu_

 _._

 _._

 _Aku akan mengatakan suatu hal_

 _Aku yakin kau tahu hal ini_

 _Bahkan berkali-kali aku meyakinkanmu_

 _Tch, apa kau tak bosan mengatakan hal tak penting itu?_

 _Baik, aku akan katakan sekali lagi_

 _Aku tidak mencintaimu_

 _Dan kau tahu aku mencintainya_

 _._

 _._

 **Scratch of Destiny**

 **By Afra Onyx**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Hurt/comfort and Angst**

 **Warning: gaje, aneh, maybe OOC, tidak menerima flame (boleh kalo itu saran), Sasusaku area, de-el-el, dianjurkan ripiuw ^^**

 **Enjoy it**

 _._

Sakura mengubah posisi tidurnya. Kini tubuhnya menghadap ke kanan. Di mana langsung disambut dengan punggung seseorang. Yang tak lain adalah suaminya. Sakura tersenyum.

Uchiha Sasuke, sosok yang sempurna. Lahir dengan wajah rupawan dan berasal dari keluarga yang lebih dari kaya. Dan Sakura menjadi istri sah seorang Sasuke. Pastinya Sakura bahagia bukan?

Entah, Sakura tidak bisa menjawab pasti. Memang dengan sebuah status pernikahan Sasuke adalah miliknya. Akan tetapi, hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke belum menjadi miliknya.

Ya, belum. Karena jika sudah saatnya, suaminya itu pasti membalas perasaannya. Ya, Sakura yakin itu. Sakura tidak berharap lebih. Hanya saja ia ingin _positive thingking._

Yah, terkadang _positive thingking_ -nya itu hilang. Tatkala menyadari perempuan yang ada di hati suaminya adalah sekretaris pribadinya. Dan yang paling penting adalah perempuan itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Perempuan konglomerat yang ramah dan sangat anggun. Sangat serasi dengan Sasuke jika mereka bersama. Bahkan karyawan perusahaan salah mengira jika Sasuke menikah dengan Hinata. Akan tetapi, Sakura bersyukur karena Hinata menyukai sahabat Sasuke.

Setidaknya Sasuke dan Sakura impas. Saling mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan bukan?

Senyum Sakura sedikit memudar. Tergantikan dengan senyuman miris. Permata hijaunya meredup. Dan satu kata mengantarnya untuk menutup matanya perlahan.

" _Aishiteru_."

TES

.

Sasuke masih terjaga dalam tidurnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka. Menampakkan sepasang kelereng pekat dengan sorotan yang sulit didefinisikan. Ada sebuah emosi di sana. Tidak, bahkan tidak hanya sebuah. Ada beberapa emosi di sepasang mata elangnya.

Sasuke mendengarnya. Bisikan lirih dari gadis di balik punggungnya. Ya, gadis. Karena selama lima bulan mereka menikah, Sasuke belum menyentuhnya. Ia masih enggan.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Dengan perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Di sana ia bisa melihat wajah damai istrinya yang sudah terlelap. Sasuke dapat menemukan jejak air mata di pipi istrinya itu. Tatapan Sasuke sedikit melunak.

" _Baka_."

###

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Merasa terganggu dengan berkas-berkas cahaya yang menerobos pori-pori gorden jendela. Manik _jade_ miliknya mulai menampakkan diri. Masih pukul enam pagi. Sakura perlahan mendudukkan dirinya. Mulai meregangkan ototnya. Kepala berhelaian merah mudanya itu menoleh ke suaminya yang masih terlelap. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Sakura pun mengenakan sandal kelinci kesayangannya. Ia segera menuju ruang tengah apartment mewah miliknya dan Sasuke. Saatnya bersih-bersih.

Dan setelah setengah jam lamanya, semuanya sudah rapi.

"Sempurna!" pekik Sakura semangat setelah memandangi hasil karyanya. Semua sudah bersih dan rapi.

Dan sekarang saatnya membuat sesuatu untuk sarapan. Ini yang paling membuat Sakura semangat. Memasak salah satu hobi favoritnya. Apalagi memasakkan sesuatu untuk dirinya dan suami tercinta.

"Mungkin _sandwich_ extra tomat akan membuat Sasuke _-kun_ senang," gumam Sakura dengan kedua tangannya sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang diperintah oleh otaknya.

Dan selesai! Dua piring sandwich tersaji di atas meja makan. Senyum Sakura melebar ketika Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar dan lengkap dengan setelan jas mewah.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Sasuke- _kun_. Sarapannya sudah siap loh," ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

Sasuke melirik sesuatu di atas meja makan. "Aku akan sarapan di kantor. Aku harus segera berangkat."

Sasuke dapat melihat senyum istrinya lenyap seketika. Namun, selanjutnya istrinya itu tersenyum. Meski tidak selebar sebelumnya.

"Ya sudah. Nanti aku bisa memakan semuanya. Ah, Sasuke- _kun_ , dasimu belum sempurna."

Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Tangan mungilnya meraih dasi yang senada dengan jas Sasuke. Wajahnya masih tenang dengan senyumnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri," ucap Sasuke mencoba menepis pelan tangan Sakura. Namun niatnya terhenti.

"Tidak tidak. Kali ini biarkan aku membantumu. Dan kau menurut saja, oke!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Mata obsidiannya terus menatap istrinya yang berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya. Istrinya itu selalu tersenyum kepadanya. Meski perilaku dan perkataan Sasuke kerap menyakitinya. Ya, Sakura terus saja tersenyum. Mencoba tegar meski hatinya sangat rapuh.

"Sudah kukatakan aku bisa sendiri," ucap Sasuke datar. Tangannya berhasil menepis tangan mungil Sakura. Dengan cekatan Sasuke membenarkan dasinya sendiri. Sasuke lalu berbalik berniat menuju pintu apartmen. Ia sempat melihat wajah kecewa istrinya. Tapi ia berusaha tidak peduli. Toh, di hatinya hanya ada seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Aku kan hanya melakukan sesuatu layaknya istri," gumam Sakura lirih. Ia merasa kecewa.

Sasuke mendengarnya. Hatinya sedikit mencelos. Namun, ia bersikap seolah tak peduli. "Aku berangkat."

CKLEK

Sakura menatap sendu pintu apartmen yang kini sudah tertutup. Sakura ingin menyerah. Ingin mengakhiri perjuangan cintanya selama ini.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Hari ini tanggal 23 Juli. Hari ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana Sakura bisa lupa!

"Ck, seharusnya tadi aku memberi ucapan selamat kepadanya. Aku kan ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan ucapan selamat kepadanya. Aaargh, kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang!" gerutu Sakura kesal.

Namun wajahnya kembali cerah. Ada sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Ia pun menyusun rencana. Sakura akan membeli sebuah hadiah untuk suami tercintanya itu. Dan ketika suaminya pulang, ia akan menyerahkan hadiahnya. Dan Sakura akan menyatakan rasa cintanya itu. Walaupun suaminya itu tahu pasti hal ini, tetapi ia akan mengatakan sekali lagi untuk mencoba meminta jawaban. Dan ia berharap nanti ada sebuah keajaiban untuknya dan Sasuke. Ya, semoga saja.

###

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sedari tadi konsentrasinya terganggu menyadari ponselnya terus bergetar. Menandakan adanya pesan singkat yang masuk. Dan itu semua dari istri merah mudanya itu. Dan Sasuke semakin dibuat kesal karena pesan dari Sakura itu sama sekali tidak penting. Seperti menanyakan lagi apa, sudah makan atau belum, dan basa-basi lainnya. Dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak membalasnya.

Dddrrt ddrrt

Sasuke menaruh pulpennya dengan kasar. Menimbulkan bunyi sedikit berisik. Dengan kesal ia meraih ponselnya. Sekarang apa lagi?!

 **From: Sakura**

 **Apa kau saat ini sibuk, Sasuke-kun?**

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengetik.

 **To: Sakura**

 **Hn, dan jgn mnggangguku**

Setelah menekan tombol _send_ , Sasuke menonaktifkan ponselnya.

"Jangan terlalu kasar dengan Sakura- _san_ , Sasuke- _san_."

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Hinata berdiri di belakang kursi kerjanya. Sekretaris pribadinya itu menatapnya tenang.

"Kau tak berhak memerintah atasanmu sendiri, Hyuuga," desis Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang tajam mengarah kepada iris lavender di hadapannya.

"Dia itu istrimu, Sasuke," balas Hinata. Ia tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Ia menatap Sasuke tegas. Bahkan Hinata juga malas untuk memanggil atasannya dengan sopan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak mencintainya. Dan kau tahu siapa yang aku cintai," ucap Sasuke pelan. Hinata tetap menatap lurus obsidian milik atasannya. "Jika saja Naruto bukan sahabatku, aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku."

Dan semuanya menjadi hening. Hinata hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Hinata pun memutuskan untuk menuju pintu, berniat keluar dari ruang atasannya. Namun, sebelum tubuhnya itu hilang di balik pintu, bibir mungilnya itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tau aku mencintai Naruto dan selamanya akan begitu. Dan kau tahu Sakura- _san_ selalu mencintaimu bahkan setelah mengetahui kau mencintai orang lain. Tapi kita tidak tahu sampai kapan Sakura- _san_ akan bertahan dengan keadaan ini. Jangan sampai kau terlambat. Aku permisi."

—dan Sasuke terpaku di tempat.

###

Sakura menatap jam dinding dengan bibir mengerucut. Sudah jam tujuh malam tetapi suaminya tak kunjung pulang. Padahal biasanya Sasuke pulang pukul lima sore. Dan jika suaminya itu ada meeting, maka Sasuke akan mengabarinya lewat pesan singkat.

Ah, daripada Sakura hanya terdiam dan tidak tahu apa-apa, mending Sakura mencari tahu kenapa suaminya itu belum pulang. Tangan kanannya segera meraih ponsel di kantong gaunnya. Dan jarinya dengan lihai mencari kontak suaminya dan segera memilih tombol panggil.

"Hah? Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif?" Sakura menatap bingung layar ponselnya. Ia sedikit mulai khawatir. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke?

Sakura pun mencoba menghubungi sahabat terdekat Sasuke. Namikaze Naruto.

"Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_? Tumben sekali kau menelponku?

"Ano, Naruto- _senpai_ , apa kau tahu di mana Sasuke- _kun_ berada? Ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Oooooh kau mencari teme rupanya. Dia berada di _cafe_ kesukaannya — _Brown Cafe_. Kau tahu kan, hari ini hari ulang tahunnya ke-26, jadi aku dan teman-teman membuat pesta kecil dadakan di sana."

Sakura lega mendengarnya. Ternyata tak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada suaminya itu.

"Ah, kalau begitu bisa tolong kau berikan ponsel ini kepada dia? Aku ingin bicara."

" _Gomen_ , Sakura- _chan_. Aku tadi duluan karena ada meeting mendadak. Jadi saat ini aku sudah tidak di sana. Kau susul saja dia di sana. Lagian ada Ino di sana kok. Dia kan teman dekatmu. Jadi pasti seru. Lagian pestanya baru saja mulai. Aargh, waktu mulai malah ada _meeting_ , kan menyebalkan."

"Hahahaha, ya sudah maaf mengganggu waktu anda, tuan Naruto hehe. _Jaa_!"

" _Jaaaa_ , Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku gaunnya. Penampilannya kali ini sungguh manis. Mengenakan _frilly dress_ selutut berwarna marun tanpa lengan dan mengekspos leher dan bahunya. Dan _blazer_ berwarna hitam ia pakai untuk menutupi lengan dan bahunya. Kalung platinum dengan liontin indah mengalungi leher jenjangnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai indah.

Kurang satu! Sakura meraih kotak berwarna _dark blue_ dengan pita silver membingkainya. Sebuah kado. Tidak terlalu besar. Cukup bisa dibawa dengan satu tangan saja. Dan yak! Saatnya berangkat!

.

.

Sakura berjalan di trotoar dengan senyum masih terpatri di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya masih setia menggenggam hadiah spesial yang nantinya akan diberikan untuk suaminya. Sakura berharap, semoga saja Sasuke senang.

Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit gugup membayangkan saat nanti dirinya dan Sasuke pulang dan Sakura mengungkapkan semua yang ada di hatinya. Ia butuh jawaban. Dan jika jawaban itu membuatnya kecewa, maka Sakura akan mengakhiri semua.

Dengan meminta cerai secara baik-baik. Karena dirinya sendiri pantas bahagia dengan mencintai dan dicintai. Sasuke pun begitu. Ia pantas bahagia dengan wanita yang benar-benar dicintainya.

Maka malam ini adalah penentuan. Apakah malam ini sebagai awal dari segalanya atau merupakan akhir dari semua yang telah terjadi.

Dan hanya Tuhan yang mengetahui jawabannya. Dan Sakura hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati dan pasrah. Karena semua ini pasti ada amanatnya kan.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Rambu-rambu bagi penyeberang jalan masih berwarna merah. Menandakan dirinya belum boleh melangkah untuk menapaki _zebra cross_. Karena dengan menyeberang, Sakura sudah bisa memasuki gedung _Brown Cafe._

Ting!

Rambu-rambu menjadi hijau dan Sakura mulai menapaki area _zebra cross._ Senyumnya mengembang. Tidak sabar untuk bertemu laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu sejak SMA. Ah, rasanya malam ini begitu dingin.

Senyum Sakura semakin mengembang. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke keluar dari cafe. Sakura hendak memanggil nama pria yang sangat dirindukan itu.

Namun itu terjadi begitu jelas. Senyum Sakura lenyap seketika. Bahkan langkahnya terhenti begitu saja.

Sasuke-mencium-Hinata.

Tunggu! Sakura pasti salah lihat! Sakura terdiam di tempat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tunggu! Ini pasti hanya sebuah ilusi! Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Dan yang didapat masih sama. Suaminya mencium Hinata. Dan Sakura dapat melihat Hinata mendorong kuat Sasuke dan menamparnya. Hinata menangis. Seperti dirinya saat ini. Bahkan Sakura tak sada air mata mengucur deras dari emerald-nya. Ia terlalu kecewa.

Iris lavender milik Hinata bertemu dengan _emerald_ milik Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Rasanya hatinya remuk. Ia tidak menghiraukan raut terkejut Hinata. Entah rasanya kepalanya benar-benar kosong. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi kali ini. Dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar. _Emerald-_ ya benar-benar redup dengan sorot sendu. Hingga _onyx_ milik Sasuke menatapnya. Tidak! Sakura tidak ingin melihat iris kelam itu lagi. Ia tidak ingin lagi! Sakura hanya ingin pergi dari sini. Ia hanya ingin menjauh. Ia hanya ingin pergi. Pergi jauh dari-

—Tiiiiiin Tiiiin

BRAKH!

Ah, malam ini begitu dingin bukan?

.

.

.

 _Aku selalu mengharap_

 _Jika dinginnya malam menyerbu,_

 _aku berharap kau akan menggenggam tanganku erat_

 _Jika aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk,_

 _aku harap kau akan memelukku dan mengusap punggungku lembut_

 _Jika aku tertawa dan tersenyum lebar_

 _Aku harap alasan aku seperti itu adalah dirimu_

 _Jika aku menangis_

 _Aku harap kaulah yang menghapus air mata ini dengan tangan hangatmu_

 _Dan jika aku pergi untuk selamanya_

 _Aku harap kau akan mengingat selamanya siapa aku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tokyo news update— bersama saya, Hana Mikuzuki akan menyampaikan berita seputar Tokyo dengan akurat dan terpercaya. Langsung saja, kecelakaan berujung maut telah terjadi semalam. Berikut laporannya._

 _Telah terjadi kecelakaan tragis di Yellow Flash street pukul 19:40 semalam. Kecelakaan ini melibatkan sebuah mobil sport yang melaju kencang dan menghantam korban. Korban sendiri merupakan seorang perempuan yang langsung tewas di tempat kejadian._

 _'Ya, saya salah satu saksi kecelakaan tersebut. Kebetulan saya akan menyeberang. Dan saya melihat korban terdiam mematung di tengah jalan. Ia seperti sedang terkejut melihat sesuatu lalu ada mobil menghantamnya hingga ia terpental lumayan jauh.'_

 _Pengendara mobil sport dengan merk porsche hitam tersebut kali ini sudah diminta keterangan. Atas kesalahannya karena berkendara melampaui batas kecepatan normal sehingga memakan korban membuatnya berakhir di pengadilan._

 _Selanjutnya, kasus pembunuhan di hotel..."_

Sasuke memandang layar tv nya kosong. Kini ia duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya. Sorot matanya kosong. Lingkaran hitam nampak samar di area bawah matanya. Keadaannya begitu buruk.

Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kotak kusam dengan tutup yang terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah jam tangan mewah berwarna kombinasi biru gelap dan silver. Sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda terselip di sana.

Sasuke menatap apa yang digenggamnya. Kenyataan pahit menghantam dirinya. Ketika menyadari bahwa-

—Sakura meninggal dengan sebuah hadiah ada di genggamannya.

Dan hadiah itu sendiri ditujukan untuk dirinya. Untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Suami yang sangat dicintai Sakura. Suami yang tertangkap istrinya tengah mencium wanita lain.

Sasuke meringis pelan. Tanpa sadar ia kini menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya bergejolak perih.

Tangannya dengan hati-hati meraih kertas merah muda yang terselip di dalam kotak tersebut. Sebuah surat. Ya, dari Sakura.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun!_

 _Semoga kau suka dengan apa yang kuberikan ini. Dan semoga pada usiamu yang ke-26, keinginanmu selalu tercapai dan sehat selalu. Pokoknya aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, Sasuke-kun :)_

 _Sebenarnya, malam ini.. Malam pada 23 Juli 2015, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Yayayaya, aku bisa membayangkan wajahmu yang pastinya bosan. Hahaha, aku ini menyebalkan sekali yah!_

 _Sasuke-kun... Aku sangat tahu. Kita sama-sama pihak tersakiti, Sasuke-kun. Kita sama-sama mencintai tanpa dicintai. Sakit bukan? Ya.. Aku juga begitu. Sangat sakit, Sasuke-kun._

 _Sasuke-kun, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu jika kau sudah baca suratku ini._

 _Dan aku harap kau mau menyimpan hadiahku ini, Sasuke-kun. Jika nantinya kita tidak bersama lagi, kuharap kau menyimpannya dan akan mengingatku selamanya, Sasuke-kun._

 _Kuharap kau selalu bahagia, Sasuke-kun..._

Tangan Sasuke sedikit bergetar. Perlahan tampak jelas tulisan tinta basah pada kertas yang dipegangnya sedikit luntur akibat tetesan air mata. Ya, seorang berhati dingin dan angkuh seperti Uchiha Sasuke, pertama kali menangis hanya karena alasan perempuan.

Jika ia mengatakan kali ini dia menyesal, maka sangat terlambat. Karena perminta maafan saja pun tidak cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya.

Ia terlambat. Sudah sangat terlambat. Dan Sasuke pun kini tengah duduk menunduk, dengan mengenakan setelan serba hitam. Dan setelah ini ia akan mengantar kepergian istrinya sendiri di makam khusus keluarga Uchiha.

Ya, semuanya sudah terlambat. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

Akhirnyaaaaa selesai sudaaaah

well, aku gak mahir bikin fic genre mellow kaya giniii

dan berakhirlah saya mem publish fic gaje ini

well mind to rnr, please? :)

thanks for reading ;)


End file.
